Forces of Crruption
by EvilSeverus
Summary: 30 Jahre nach Voldemorts Fall: Harry Potter arbeitet als Auror und soll Beweise für den Minister verschwinden lassen. Dabei offenbar sich eine undichte Stelle im Ministerium. Doch wer ist der Verräter? Achtung! Epilog wird nur z.T. beachtet HP/GW & RW/HG
1. Der Auftrag

1 – Der Auftrag

**1 – Der Auftrag**

Es waren 30 Jahre seit dem Sturz des Todesser-Regimes vergangen. Harry Potter hatte Lord Voldemort vor den Augen seiner Anhänger getötet. Durch seinen Tod wurde die Schlacht um Hogwarts augenblicklich beendet, doch viele Anhänger leisteten noch über Monate hinweg Widerstand. Es dauerte fast 8 Jahre bis die Zaubererschaften den Terrorismus des Regimes überwunden hatten und wahrer Friede eingekehrt war. Gänzlich waren die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords natürlich nie verschwunden, denn immer wieder bildeten sich kleine Terrorzellen, die versuchten jenes Werk fortzusetzen, das ihr Herr begann.

Trotz ihrer Überzeugung hatten sie den Auroren des Ministeriums nie viel entgegenzusetzen. Die Mitglieder dieser Zellen landeten meist in Askaban oder wurden getötet. Die Todesser waren für die Menschen kein großes Problem mehr. Zumindest kein größeres Problem als Organisationen wie „White Power" für die britische Regierung.

Für die magische Gesellschaft war Voldemort eine lange, schwierige Krankheit gewesen. Ein grausames Martyrium, das man überlebt hatte, wenn auch nicht unversehrt.

Niemand hatte es ohne Schäden oder Folgen überstanden. Absolut niemand. Auch wenn die Zeiten friedlich waren und die Leute heute gern Optimismus und Glück vortäuschten war dies nur die Oberfläche des Gesamtbildes. Wer den Krieg überlebt hatte, der verdrängte ihn entweder oder focht jeden verfluchten Tag einen stummen Kampf in seinem Inneren aus.

Selbst 30 Jahre nach dem Bürgerkrieg war das Grauen noch allgegenwärtig. Es spaltete die Menschen. Es brachte sie um und verdammte sie für immer.

Wer weiß, vielleicht würden weitere 30 Jahre vergehen müssen bis die Menschen einen Umgang mit dem Krieg fanden.

Heute hörte man es nicht gern, wenn die Sprache auf die damalige Zeit kam. Sie wurde in der Öffentlichkeit verdrängt und im Privaten ebenso. Totgeschwiegen.

Auch Harry Potter war jemand, der seine Vergangenheit zu gern totschwieg. Als er damals Voldemort durch eine List tötete und das Schloss verließ begann er bereits damit alles erlebte in einen geheimen Winkel in seinem Kopf abzuschieben. Was jedoch nicht gänzlich klappte, denn in den folgenden Monaten und den _Zweiten Londoner Todesserprozessen_ musste er vieles, was er vergessen wollte, wiedergeben. Immer wieder und wieder. Das Gerichtsverfahren gegen ranghohe Anhänger dauerte fast 5 Jahre. Und beinah auf jeder Tagung des Gerichts war seine Anwesendheit gefordert. Das waren wohl die anstrengendsten 5 Jahre seines Lebens – insofern man die 7 Jahre Hogwarts wegrechnete, in denen er ständig in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Er hatte gegen viele Todesser ausgesagt. Die meisten von ihnen wurden aufgrund seiner Aussagen in Askaban inhaftiert. Obwohl er einigen gegenüber so aussagte, dass sie gut davonkamen. So stellte er den guten Namen von Severus Snape wieder her, indem er seine Geschichte und Erinnerungen preisgab und sorgte dafür, dass das Urteil gegen die Malfoys relativ mild ausfiel. Immerhin hatte Narzissa ihm in jener Nacht das Leben gerettet. Ohne sie wäre er jetzt tot. Da war er sich absolut sicher und er dankte ihr aufrichtig dafür.

Doch das war Vergangenheit. Heute lebte Harry Potter mit seiner Familie in Glasgow. Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente er als Auror. Zu Beginn seiner Karriere wurde er wegen seiner Erfahrung in eine Spezialeinheit namens „Anti Death Eater Reaction Forces" – die ADERF – gesteckt. Dort blieb er ein paar Jahre bis sich die Lage beruhigt hatte und man ihm gestattete in eine ruhigere Einheit zu wechseln. Er arbeitete nun als Major in der Kriminalkommission der Auroren in Glasgow. So verfolgte er heute keine politisch motivierten Terroristen mehr, sondern Diebe, Mörder und Vergewaltiger. Ob das natürlich unbedingt besser war, wusste er nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall war es ruhiger, als in der Londoner Unterwelt nach Todessern zu fahnden. Um einiges ruhiger, immerhin geriet er nur noch selten in wirklich lebensbedrohliche Situationen. So konnte nicht nur er besser schlafen, sondern auch seine Familie.

Es war eine dunkle, neblige Nacht an jenem Tag. Eine dieser Nächte in denen immer diese billigen B-Movie-Krimis spielten und die Polizisten stets mit Hut und Trenchcoat auf Verbrecherjagd gingen. Anders als zum Beispiel Superhelden, denn selbst Batman & Co. hatten bei diesem Wetter keine Lust darauf Verbrecher zu jagen.

Und Harry Potter? Tja, vielleicht hätte er es den Superhelden nachgetan, doch es war nun mal sein Job. Und diesen Job musste er machen, so gut es ging – egal wie das Wetter war.

Er war auf dem weg zur U-Bahn. Allein. Er hatte keinen seiner Kollegen informiert, denn er musste tun, was getan werden musste.

Harry war auf der Jagd nach einem Typen, der sich in der U-Bahn herumtrieb und wahllos Menschen überfiel, sie vergewaltigte, tötete. Ein scheiß Wichser, der ihm schon zwei Mal entkommen war. Doch diesmal nicht!

Er gestand ganz offen, dass er nicht vor hatte ihn zu verhaften.

Die U-Bahn war fast verlassen. Ein paar besoffene Teenager lungerten auf dem Bahnsteig herum. Sie grölten ein paar einfache Lieder und lachten.

Der Mann, den er suchte, würde hier aufkreuzen. Ganz bestimmt. Er jagte immer hier. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass Harry hinter ihm her war würde er hier auftauchen. Dieser Kerl war triebgesteuert. Er würde alle Vorsicht fahren lassen, wenn sich sein Verlangen bei ihm meldete.

Und so wartete Harry. Eine Stunde. Zwei Stunden.

Die Teenies waren bereits verschwunden und hin und wieder war der eine oder andere Pendler angekommen. Aber von seinem Ziel gab es keine Spur. Er wandte sich schließlich zum gehen. Vielleicht war das ja nicht seine Nacht?

„Potter!", erklang es plötzlich hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um und sah sein Gegenüber genau an. Ein kräftiger Mann Ende fünfzig. Ungepflegt, aber dennoch in teure Markenklamotten gekleidet. Edward Rasso.

„Guten Abend, Edward.", sagte Harry und griff mit der Hand in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„Sie wollen mich nicht töten, Potter."

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?", fragte Harry. „Bei unserer letzten Begegnung hätte ich sie fast erwischt." Er holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Tasche. „Wollen Sie eine?"

„Warum?", fragte Edward. „Wollen Sie mir noch was Gutes tun, bevor Sie mich umlegen? Darauf verzichte ich!"

„Ach, kommen Sie schon. Wir sind doch bloß zwei alte Bekannte, die noch eine rauchen. Hier, auf diesem wunderbar ruhigen Bahnsteig."

„Wenn Sie mich töten wollen, dann tun Sie es gleich, Potter, aber lassen Sie ihre Spielchen."

„Also jetzt enttäuschen Sie mich aber!"

„Ich laufe nicht mehr vor Ihnen und Ihren Auroren davon."

„Sie wissen selbst, dass Sie Ihre Strafe verdient haben."

„Das ist keine Strafe, Potter. Das ist Lynchjustiz."

„Nennen Sie es wie Sie wollen, Edward. Für mich sind Sie bloß ein triebgesteuertes Arschloch. Ich könnte Sie natürlich auch ausliefern, aber Sie wissen selbst, dass der Tagesprophet sich dann auf Sie stürzen würde, wie auf Vieh. Mag sein, dass Sie nach ein paar Jahren freikommen, aber ihre gesellschaftliche Integrität ist dann dahin. Na ja, eigentlich ist sie es jetzt schon, aber offiziell ist Ihre Schuld nicht bewiesen.", sagte Harry.

„Und Sie sind sich so sicher, dass ich nicht unschuldig bin, dass Sie mich ohne zu zögern töten würden?", fragte Edward. Er hatte keine Angst. Es war reines Interesse.

„Ja, ich bin absolut sicher. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich ein guter Mensch wäre, aber immerhin habe ich mich unter Kontrolle. Jemand wie Sie hingegen ist für die Gesellschaft untragbar."

„Und das gibt Ihnen das Recht mich zu töten?"

„Ja, in der Tat.", sagte Harry und langte mit der Hand erneut in sein Jackett. Er zog seine Bettara 9mm heraus und zielte auf Edwards Kopf.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen dafür die Hölle an den Hals!"

„Danke, ich werde es Gott, bei meiner nächsten Begegnung mit ihm, ausrichten.", sagte Harry und drückte ab. Es verteilte das Hirn dieses Wichsers augenblicklich in der Gegend. Harry packte Edwards Überreste an den Beinen und schleifte sie auf die Gleise. Das Blut auf dem Bahnsteig entfernte er mit einem einfachen Wink seines Zauberstabs.

Harry verließ die Bahnstation, als sei nichts geschehen. Niemand würde die Wahrheit über diese Nacht erfahren. Die Überwachungskameras in der U-Bahn ließen sich mit einfacher Magie stören und den Rest würde der Zug erledigen, wenn er am Gleis einfuhr. Von Edward Rasso wäre am Ende wohl gerade Mal so viel übrig, dass man ihn identifizieren konnte.

Draußen ging er in den nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernten Supermarkt. Es war einer dieser 24-Stunden-Supermärkte. Ein wahres Paradies für Misanthropen. Denn wer, außer einem Misanthropen, würde um 3 Uhr nachts einkaufen gehen?

Harry kaufte sich eine Flasche guten, gereiften Bordeaux.

„Gibt's was zu begießen, Mister?", fragte der Verkäufer müde.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete Harry.

Er ging hinaus und nahm ein Taxi nach Hause. Dieses lag in einem der besseren Viertel von Glasgow. Es handelte sich um eine Reihensiedlung, in der beinah jedes Haus dem anderen glich.

Harry betrat sein Heim. Es war ein Einfamilienhaus, wie es sie in Großbritannien wohl zu Millionen gab. Nicht gerade groß, aber auch nicht unbedingt klein, mit einem gepflegten Vorgarten und einer Hecke. In so einem Haus war er aufgewachsen – zusammen mit Menschen, die er nicht kannte und die er nie mochte.

Die Lichter im Haus waren aus. Alle schliefen. Harry knipste die Lampe im Flur an und zog seine Pistole aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. Er sicherte sie, entfernte das Magazin und legte sie in eine Schublade in den kleinen Schrank im Gang.

Die Zweifachbewaffnung der Auroren durch Zauberstab und traditionelle Muggelwaffen war seine Idee gewesen, als er noch bei der ADERF war. So konnten sich die Magier in den Strukturen der Muggelpolizei tarnen und gleichzeitig in Aktion treten, ohne das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verletzen.

Sie hatten durch die Umstrukturierung viele Todesser gekriegt. Diese kämpften oft nur mit Magie und waren oft nicht auf eine Kugel vorbereitet. Ein Schuss ins Bein reichte, um sie festzuhalten.

Harry ging ins Bad und zog sich dort gänzlich aus. Hemd und Hose hängte penibel über einen Stuhl und wusch sich. Er sah dabei in den Spiegel. Sein Dreitagebart wucherte mittlerweile in alle Richtungen. Sein kurz geschnittenes Haar hingegen ließ sich besser bändigen. Für gewöhnlich fing es erst an wild in alle Richtung zu sprießen, wenn es zu lang wurde. Die blitzförmige Narbe an seiner Stirn sah man heute kaum noch. Sie war nach Voldemorts Tod noch über viele Jahre hinweg zu sehen gewesen, doch seit etwa 5 Jahren fing sie an immer mehr zu verblassen. Harry war das nur Recht. So sah er endlich mehr wie ein normaler Mensch aus.

Als er fertig war nahm er sich die Flasche Bordeaux und stellte sie in den Kühlschrank. Schließlich begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Ginny schlief seelenruhig. Harry blieb für einen Augenblick in der Dunkelheit vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie hinab.

Er hatte heute Nacht getötet, doch er wusste, dass es richtig war. Der Typ vergewaltigte Frauen und Kinder. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Schon gar nicht in anbetracht dieses verkackten Justizsystems. Denn dieses war ähnlich unnütz, wie das der Muggel. Vergewaltiger und Mörder blieben nie lang genug hinter Gittern, um ihre Mitmenschen nicht mehr gefährden zu können. Sie mussten gerichtet werden – allesamt. Ohne Kompromisse. Nur so konnte die Welt da draußen befriedet werden.

Harry legte sich zu seiner Frau und schmiegte sich vorsichtig an sie, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und schloss die Augen.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und Harry brauchte länger als üblich, um in die Gänge zu kommen. Das lag nicht nur an seiner letzten Nacht, sondern auch am Alter. Als Mittvierziger war man einfach langsamer und ruhiger, als mit Zwanzig oder Dreißig.

Wie immer, war er als Erster im Bad. Er rasierte sich heute früh, ausnahmsweise. Normalerweise machte er das abends, aber gestern hatte er keinen Nerv mehr dafür gehabt. Das verschob seinen Zeitplan etwas nach hinten.

Danach zog er sich Hemd und Hose an, band sich die Krawatte.

Zum Frühstück aß er Toast mit Jam und Rührei. Ginny saß bei ihm und goss sich etwas Tee ein.

„Ist Jeff schon auf?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber ich schätze, er kommt schon noch."

„Schätzt du?", fragte Harry. „Hat er heute keine Vorlesung?"

„Da musst du Jeff fragen.", meinte Ginny. Er erhob sich daraufhin. „Komm. Lass es, Harry. Du musst auf Arbeit und du hast kaum was gegessen."

„Jeffrey geht vor.", sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock.

Jeffrey Potter war der Jüngste von drei Söhnen und wohl auch der unpotterhafteste. Er war Achtzehn und studierte in Glasgow an der UMS – der „University of the Magical Society". Einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt des Ministeriums und der britischen Regierung zur Fortbildung junger Magier. Das Besondere an der ganzen Sache war, dass die Absolventen auch traditionelle Fächer der Muggel erlernten. Und Jeffrey hatte sich ausgerechnet für Philosophie, Latein und Altphilologie entschieden. Mit dem Kram konnte kein Schwein etwas Vernünftiges anfangen! Alle seine Söhne hatten etwas Vernünftiges gelernt, nur Jeffrey ging das alles total am Arsch vorbei.

Harry klopfte an die Tür zum Zimmer seines Sohnes. Sofort wurde ihm vor seiner Nase diese aufgerissen und ein hagerer, in Boxershorts gekleideter, junger Mann kam zum Vorschein. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, das jedoch von einer Baseballmütze zu jeder Zeit des Tages verdeckt wurde. Aus dem Zimmer drang Welle um Welle die Musik seines Sohnes: HipHop.

Jeffrey war in dieser Beziehung wahrlich einmalig. Ein HipHop hörender, reinblütiger Magier, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Haufen unnützer Geisteswissenschaften studierte. Gepaart mit einer schier unerträglichen Lässigkeit!

„Weißt du, wie spät es ist?", fragte Harry mit aller strenge.

„Mach keinen Stress, Dad, ist doch noch alles locker, alles easy."

„Kannst du dir deinen Ghettoslang für deine Freunde aufheben.", bat Harry seinen Sohn. „Und nimm die verfluchte Mütze ab, wenn du mit mir redest!"

„Mann, was ist denn los? Hat General Potter schlechte Laune?", sagte Jeffrey, ohne auf die Aufforderung seines Vaters zu achten.

„Du musst in die Universität."

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Nur du musst auf Arbeit, Dad, okay? Ich hab nämlich eine Uhr und da ich kein verfickter Analphabet bin kann ich die auch lesen!"

Harry baute sich vor seinem Sohn auf.

„Och, jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit der Bulldozer-Potter-Masche.", sagte Jeffrey und sah seinen Vater gelangweilt an. „Du weißt doch selbst, dass das bei mir nicht mehr zieht."

Harry musterte Jeffrey und nickte ihm schließlich zu.

„Es ist ja schließlich nicht mein Leben, das du versaust."

„Möööp!", machte Jeffrey als Antwort.

„Die Vielfalt deiner Argumentation fasziniert mich immer wieder, Jeff. Ich hoffe jedoch für dich, dass du sie in deinen Klausuren nicht anwendest.", sagte Harry und wandte sich von seinem Sohn ab, weshalb er nicht bemerkte wie dieser ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Du kommst zu spät.", sagte Ginny, als er wieder in die Küche eintrat.

„Ja.", sagte Harry beinah gelangweilt und zog sich im Flur sein Jackett an. Er steckte seine Waffe und seinen Zauberstab ein, nahm seinen Aktenkoffer aus der Ablage und gab seiner Frau zum Abschied einen Kuss.

„Pass auf dich auf.", sagte sie. Harry tat es mit einem Nicken ab und apparierte davon.

Mit einer zeitlichen Verzögerung von 15 Minuten und 28 Sekunden betrat Major Harry Potter, Offizier des 25sten Aurorencorps für Strafverfolgung, um Punkt 8 Uhr 45 sein Büro. Er ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und schlug die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf. Er überflog die Schlagzeilen.

**MINISTERIUM IN DEN BLACKSPEAR-SKANDAL VERWICKELT?**

**Minister McFayden dementiert Beteiligung der ADERF an Geheimoperation in Wales**

Eine Regierungskrise jagte die nächste. Harry hielt nicht viel von McFayden. Er war zwar charismatisch und ein gerissener Taktiker, doch oft mangelte es ihm einfach an Fingerspitzengefühl. Diese Sache mit den „Blackspears" – einer Unterorganisation der ADERF – zog immer größere Kreise.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein.", sagte Harry und faltete die Zeitung.

Ein Mann Ende Sechzig in Anzug und Krawatte trat ein er. Er war recht kräftig und hatte dünnes, ergrautes Haar.

„Colonel Hawkins.", sagte Harry, erhob sich und salutierte.

„Stehen Sie bequem, Major.", sagte Hawkins und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Harry ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz nieder.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun, Potter, ich vermute Sie sind über unsere aktuelle Krise informiert?", fragte Hawkins und deutete auf die Ausgabe des Propheten auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Natürlich, Sir. Man ließt seit Wochen über nichts anderes."

„Diese Presseidioten stürzten sich jetzt auf jeden, der irgendetwas mit der ADERF zutun hat oder hatte. Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Potter. Ihre Akte spricht gegen Sie und Ihren Ruf. In den Händen dieser penetranten Schnüffler wäre das eine Katastrophe."

„Was genau wollen Sie sagen? Geht es um meine Verbindungen mit den Blackspears?"

„In der Tat. Auch, wenn wir alle wissen, dass es die Zeiten damals erforderten, wird es die Presse nicht scheren. Die Leute rufen ständig nach Sicherheit und Schutz, aber wenn sie dann erfahren, wie dieser gewährleistet wurde, dann reißen sie die Hände in die Luft und empören sich."

„Was ist mit dem Rest von Blackspear?", fragte Harry.

„Wie Sie wissen, wurden einige Ihrer ehemaligen Kollegen schon vom Propheten geschlachtet. Und jetzt marschieren sie wieder auf das Ministerium zu. Wie stecken da alle drin, Potter. Ich, Sie, der Minister und noch ein paar hundert weitere Ministeriumsangestellte."

„Was verlangt diese Angelegenheit, Sir?"

„Schweigen.", antwortete Hawkins. „Sie waren einer der Besten, die jemals in der ADERF gearbeitet haben. Der Minister verlangt absolute Diskretion in dieser Sache und er wünscht ein Treffen mit Ihnen in London."

„Wann?", fragte Harry.

„Unverzüglich." Hawkins erhob sich. Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Benutzen Sie den Kamin in meinem Büro, wenn Sie wollen. Der ist sicher."

Harry verließ zusammen mit Hawkins sein Büro und folgte ihm durch die Abteilung. Es herrschte geschäftiges Treiben und niemand beachtete sie. Es war normal, dass der befehlshabende Major und der Colonel miteinander zutun hatten.

Harry ging durch den Kamin im Büro seines Vorgesetzten direkt in das Büro des Ministers.

Zaubereiminister Samuel McFayden war ein charismatischer und großer Mann – in vielerlei Hinsicht. Auch wenn seine körperliche Statur etwas hinter seinem Ruf zurückblieb. Er war hager, hoch gewachsen und mit seinen 35 Jahren der jüngste Minister seit 70 Jahren.

Bei ihm war noch ein Mann, den Harry nur aus de Nachrichten kannte: Premierminister Charles Roe. Dieser war eher korpulent und hatte die 50 schon seit einiger Zeit überschritten. Er saß in einem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Ministers und hielt ein Glas Kognak in der Hand.

„Ah, Potter, da sind Sie ja.", sagte McFayden und begrüßte ihn. „Setzten Sie sich. Möchten Sie ein Glas Kognak?"

„Nein, danke. Ich bin im Dienst, Sir.", sagte Harry pflichtbewusst. Er setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Colonel Hawkins hat Sie über unsere Krise informiert?", fragte McFayden.

„Ja, Sir. Darf ich zu Beginn eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich.", sagte der Minister.

„Inwieweit ist die britische Regierung involviert?" Harry warf dem Premier einen Blick zu.

„Diese Sache …", setzte Minister Roe mit seiner rauchigen Stimme an. „… betrifft beide Regierungen. Dieser Skandal bedroht mein Parlament und Ihres."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Harry.

„Diese Operation der Blackspears in Wales war von uns nicht genehmigt worden. Dabei kamen auch mehrere Muggel um.", erklärte McFayden.

„Ja, ich musste eine interne Untersuchung einleiten und MI6 hinzuziehen.", sagte Roe.

„Also überwachen wir uns gegenseitig und suchen nach dem Schwarzen Peter?", fragte Harry.

Die beiden Minister nickten ihm zu.

„Nur leider hat der Prophet schon einen Schuldigen.", sagte der Zaubereiminister.

„Ja, und die _Sun_ und der _Daily Mirror_ werden sicherlich nachziehen.", orakelte der Premier und nahm einen Schluck Kognak.

„Die ADERF?", fragte Harry.

„Ich fürchte schon. Die ADERF ist seit über 20 Jahren fester Bestandteil unserer Sicherheitsbehörden, aber kein Außenstehender weiß genau, was sie tun. Die Leute haben Angst und die ADERF war vielen Leuten schon immer ein Dorn im Auge. Zwar haben sie geholfen den Bürgerkrieg zu beenden, doch davon will heute niemand mehr etwas wissen. Stets wird proklamiert, dass es sich um eine Art Geheimarmee innerhalb der Auroren handle."

„Mir brauchen Sie das nicht zu erzählen, Minister. Ich habe die ADERF über 10 Jahre lang geleitet.", sagte Harry.

„Natürlich, Mr Potter, deshalb sind Sie ja auch hier.", warf Roe ein.

„Um was geht es hier genau? Colonel Hawkins deutete an, dass die Presse sich auf die Akten von ADERF-Mitarbeitern stürze."

„Natürlich tut sie das. Elende Aasgeier!", sagte McFayden. „Niemand weiß, was die ADERF tut. Nicht einmal ich weiß es genau. Und das ist auch gut so. Man mischt sich nicht einfach in die Geschäfte des Geheimdienstes ein, hab ich Recht, Mr Roe?"

„Absolut. Würde ich den MI5 und MI6 über seine Tätigkeiten ausspionieren, dann wäre ich wohl mein Amt los.", sagte der Premier.

„Wie soll ich also in dieser Angelegenheit vorgehen?", fragte Harry. „Soll ich mich offiziell einschalten?"

„Nein, Potter. Sie bleiben offiziell in Glasgow stationiert. Nehmen Sie mit Blackspear Kontakt auf und machen Sie diese neugierigen Presseidioten mundtot. Wie Sie das anstellen überlasse ich Ihnen, aber seien Sie diskret. Wir wollen die Lage nicht noch verschlimmern.", sagte McFayden.

„Natürlich, Sir.", sagte Harry, erhob sich und verließ das Büro des Ministers.


	2. DIE FWF Free Wizards Fraction

2 – Die FWF – Free Wizards Fraction

**2 – Die FWF – Free Wizards Fraction**

„Was glauben Sie denn, wie es in Zukunft in unserer Gesellschaft weitergehen wird?", rief der Rotschopf in die Menge. Er trug Hemd und Jeans, war recht groß und der Vorsitzende der FWF – der „Free Wizards Fraction". Ein Aktivist, der an der UMS in London vor ein paar hundert Studenten redete.

„Man kann die Gesellschaft nicht mit Korruption und Gewalt weiterbringen. So wie es die Regierung von Samuel McFayden tut! Jeder vernünftige Mensch – egal, ob Muggel oder Magier – sollte in diesen Zeiten doch innehalten und sich die Regierenden genau ansehen."

Jemand hob die Hand.

„Ja?"

„Emm, Mr Weasley, kann es nicht einfach sein, dass Sie hetzen?", fragte der Student.

„Wie bitte? Wie kommst du darauf, Jungschen?"

„Na, was tut die FWF denn, Mister? Sie veranstalten Demos, besetzen Häuser und Prügeln sich mit Auroren. Das ist nicht unbedingt demokratische Politik."

Allgemeines Gelächter folgte.

„Ich sollte an dieser Stelle unbedingt jenen Irrtum beseitigen, dass ich und meine Organisation auf Prügel aus wären. Oft waren es die Auroren, die als Aggressor auftraten. Was ich und meine Anhänger fordern ist ein gerechtes System – nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Keine Macht dem Proletariat!", rief irgendjemand von weiter hinten.

„Oh weh, hier hält mich jemand für Andreas Baader." Einige Studenten lachten. Der Rotschopf musste ebenfalls für einen Moment grinsen. „Na schön, jetzt, wo ich für einige hier schon mal Kommunist bin …" Erneut lachten einige im Publikum. „… will ich euch mal fragen, was für die Regierung McFayden spricht."

Jemand hob die Hand.

„Ja?"

„Wir haben mehr Demokratie denn je, Mr Weasley. Und es gibt eine immer stärkere Angleichung von Magiern und Muggeln. Die Rassentrennung ist weniger zu spüren, als jemals zuvor."

„Ja, das muss ich unserem Minister lassen. Er hat in der Beziehung einiges geleistet. Aber ich finde, wir sollten uns auch ansehen, zu welchem Preis wir diese Freiheiten gewonnen haben. Drei schwere Wirtschaftskrisen innerhalb von 20 Jahren sind kein Zuckerschlecken, Leute. In den Jahren der Regierungslosigkeit nach Voldemorts Sturz, Ende der 1990er Anfang der 2000er Jahre, herrschte eine wirtschaftliche Depression, die ihresgleichen suchte. Ein Wunder geradezu, dass die Todesser keinen Neuanfang in all der Verzweiflung schafften. Danach folgte die Regierung unter Minister Andrew Walters. Natürlich, er hatte eine schwere Aufgabe zu bewältigen, als er 10 Jahre lang darum bemüht war die öffentliche Ruhe wiederherzustellen. Da musste jeder von uns Abstriche hinnehmen – überall. Ihre Eltern werden sich da sicherlich lebhaft daran erinnern können. Es waren schwere Zeiten.

Nach Walters folgte die Amtszeit von Minister Orland Lewis, dem laut Umfragen wohl unbeliebtesten Zaubereiminister seit Cornelius Fudge – und so was nenne ich auch mal eine Leistung!" Allgemeines Gelächter der Studenten folgte. „Mr Lewis schaffte jedoch nicht einmal seine erste Amtszeit, denn der arme Mann starb, als er sich an einer Bretzel verschluckte. Tod durch Bretzel!" Der Redner zog den Finger quer über die Kehle. „Und schließlich im schönen Jahr 2021 schaffte es Samuel McFayden in das so beliebte Amt des Ministers – mit nur 29 Jahren ein unvorstellbarer Karriereschub, darf ich annehmen. Nun regiert McFayden seit 6 Jahren und was haben wir? Demokratie. Die Abschaffung der Sklaverei von menschenähnlichen Wesen, wie etwa Hauselfen. Die Aufhebung der Zentaurenreservate." Der Rotschopf zählte die Errungenschaften des Ministeriums an den Fingern ab. „Das sind alles Dinge, die dazu beitrugen, dass die Todesser nicht mehr das Bild unserer Gesellschaft beherrschen. Und das haben sie wahrlich viel zu lange. Elf Jahre dauerte der erste Bürgerkrieg ab 1971. Drei weitere Jahre dauerte der zweite Krieg ab Mitte der 90er. Ein Krieg, der durch das Nichteingreifen der Fudge-Regierung provoziert und ausgedehnt wurde. Ja, nach vielen schlimmen, verzweifelten Jahren und einem starren, an der Rassenzugehörigkeit ausgerichtetem System, dass hauptsächlich von der Reinblutkaste ausging, haben wir vieles erreicht und verändert. In den letzten 30 Jahren wurde eine krasse Umstrukturierung der Gesellschafts- und Regierungssysteme in den Zaubererschaften Großbritanniens vorgenommen. Veränderungen die längst überfällig waren. Doch solltet Ihr euch immer ins Gedächtnis rufen, welche Veränderungen noch vorgenommen wurden. Da wäre etwa die zunehmende Militärisierung der Auroren durch die ADERF unter Harry Potter. Die zunehmende soziale Ungerechtigkeit innerhalb der magischen Gesellschaft, die auch Folge der angesprochenen Wirtschaftskrisen ist. Hinzu kommt eine Sicherheitspolitik, die einige von uns älteren Magiern nicht ohne Grund auf beunruhigende Art an die Zeiten unter Voldemort erinnert. Ich schätze, der Sicherheitsberater des Ministers ist jemand, der schon damals in dieser Stellung tätig war und nur schwerlich alte Gewohnheiten ablegen kann." Einige Studenten lachten. „Nicht zu vergessen sei dabei noch eine stattliche Anzahl von Korruptionsaffären und Skandalen, in die immer wieder hochrangige Regierungsmitglieder involviert waren."

Jemand hob die Hand.

„Ja?"

„Aber so was ist doch normal. Solche Skandale gibt es in jeder Regierung – egal, ob Muggel oder Magier."

Der Rotschopf stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Soll ich das etwa so auf mir beruhen lassen? _Och ja, korrupt ist doch jeder. Lass die Regierung machen, was sie will. Ist mir doch egal, Hauptsache ich hab mein Brot!_ _Nein_, sage ich euch! _Nein_, zu jeder Art von Verbrechen. Verbrecher müssen betraft werden – ja! Und es darf dabei keinerlei Unterschied gemacht werden, ob es sich um einen Bettler oder einen hochrangigen Regierungsbeamten handelt. _Alle Menschen sind gleich!_ Das war die Botschaft, der sich die Zaubererschaften nach Ende des Todesser-Regimes annahmen. Nun sollen sie diese auch umsetzen! Ansonsten war alles, wofür wir in den letzten 30 Jahren gekämpft haben, völlig umsonst und nicht mehr als eine Geste guten Willens."

Der Redner breitete für einen Augenblick die Arme aus.

„Entscheidet für wen ihr eintretet, aber entscheidet weise. Eure Zukunft hängt davon ab!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Mann von seinem Publikum und ging aus dem Vorlesungssaal.

Vor dem Saal wartete eine Frau. Sie war schlank und hatte langes, braunes Haar. Sie trug eine dicke Jacke und einen Mantel im Arm. Als sich die Tür zum Vorlesungssaal öffnete und der rothaarige Mann auf sie zukam lächelte sie ihn an. Die beiden umarmten sich.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ron?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Besser als in Edinburgh auf jeden Fall, da ich weder beschimpft wurde, noch beinah abgestochen wurde – ja, ich denke, wenn ich es so betrachte, dann war es schon halbwegs erfolgreich. Tja, die Londoner sind eben liberaler.", sagte Ronald Weasley zu seiner Frau. Sie gab ihm seinen Mantel und er zog ihn an. Sie gingen ein Stück.

„Ginny hat mich angerufen."

„Und?", fragte Ron.

„Sie fragt, ob wir zu Halloween mit bei ihnen essen wollen. Sie würde sich sehr freuen."

Ron blieb im Flur stehen, lehnte sich an die Wand und sah seine Frau nachdenklich an.

„Nein.", sagte er bestimmt.

„Ach, Ronald …"

„Nein, Hermine, ich kann ihm das nicht verzeihen."

„Selbst nach all der Zeit nicht? Verdammt, das ist doch nun schon fast 15 Jahre her."

„Das ist nicht lang genug, fürchte ich. Er hat mich fast ein Jahr in Askaban schmoren lassen, dieser Wichser! Nur für den Fall, dass du das vergessen hast!", sagte Ron. Der ganze Zorn von damals kochte wieder in ihm hoch.

„Weiß ich doch.", sagte Hermine. Sie wirkte beinah einwenig schuldbewusst, weil sie es angesprochen hatte. Ron stemmte sich von der Wand ab und nahm ihre Hände.

„Es ist zu viel zwischen uns gewesen. Er ist nicht mehr der Junge, der er während unserer Schulzeit war und wir sind keine Teenager mehr."

„Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen. Würdest du nicht mal wegen Ginny mitgehen. Deine Schwester würde sich sehr freuen, dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte er und ging weiter. „Er ist für mich in all den Jahren ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden. Die Auroren hatten einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn."

„Hör zu, ich weiß, was er dir damals angetan hat, aber kannst du nicht wenigstens für mich mitgehen. Nur dieses eine Mal.", bat ihn seine Frau. Ron hätte zu gern mal wieder auf Stur geschalten. Er blickte zu ihr zurück.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen."

Sie verließen zusammen die Universität und gingen noch etwas essen. Nichts Besonderes. Chinesisches Fastfood irgendwo in der Fußgängerzone.

„Weißt du, was ich mir gerade überlegt habe?", sagte Ron, als er seine Frühlingsrolle mit Messer und Gabel traktierte.

„Was?"

„Ich sollte Harry dankbar sein. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, sondern würde immer noch ohne jegliche Perspektive als Aushilfskraft in Georges Laden rumhängen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, aber scheinbar machen Gefängnisaufenthalte politisch."


	3. Geschäftliches

3 - Geschäftliches

**3 - Geschäftliches**

Für Harry Potter verging dieser Tag beinah wie jeder andere – wenn man davon absah, dass er sich mit seiner alten Einheit bei der ADERF in Verbindung setzte. Den Blackspears.

Die Blackspears waren eine Elite-Truppe in der Elite-Truppe. Und die Männer in der ADERF beneideten die Blackspears oder verachteten sie. Je nachdem wie sie zu dieser ganz besonderen Gruppe standen.

Harry war über 10 Jahre lang der Befehlshaber der Blackspears und Vorsitzender der ADERF gewesen. Der Anführer der Besten der Besten. Doch schon damals jagte ein Skandal den nächsten. Und damals ging es um die Art von Skandal, nachdem Leute entlassen oder versetzt wurden – insofern sie nicht sogar gänzlich verschwanden. Harry hatte es damals böse erwischt, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere.

Während einer reinen Routineoperation in London wurden zwei seiner Männer von Schwarzmagiern getötet. Das Ganze war eine Razzia innerhalb eines Schieberrings, die gefährliche Artefakte in der Nokturnegasse unter die Leute brachten. Sie hatten nicht mit einem Hinterhalt gerechnet. Und die ganze Aktion endete in einem Himmelfahrtskommando. Fünf Auroren tot, mehrere unbeteiligte Magier und Muggel wurden schwer verletzt. Harry selbst kam mit lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen davon und lag fast 2 Monate im Wachkoma.

Man warf ihm später Nachlässigkeit in der Missionsplanung und ein zu radikales Vorgehen vor. Das Ganze hätte diskret unter vorgehaltener Hand geklärt werden können, doch irgendjemand hatte den Tagespropheten informiert. Diese Geier stürzten sich bereitwillig auf die ADERF und die Regierung. Schließlich war es Minister Lewis, der seinen Rücktritt forderte und so wurde er in die Kriminalkommission nach Glasgow abgeschoben.

Offiziell erklärte Harry, dass ihn persönliche Gründe zu seinem Wechsel zwangen – obwohl das gar nicht so weit hergeholt war. Nachdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war hatte Ginny ihn angefleht sich etwas „Ruhiges" zu suchen. Ja, sie wollte sogar, dass er bei den Auroren austrat. Und was dann? Radieschen züchten im Schrebergarten? Niemals!

Heute wollte wieder irgendjemand der Regierung durch eine verpatzte Mission an den Kragen.

Harry saß in einem Restaurant in der Innenstadt Londons. Es war eines der etwas nobleren Sorte. Immerhin traf er sich hier mit einem alten Blackspear-Kollegen. So musste auch kulinarisch etwas Angemessenes her. Außerdem war er nicht Ron. Ron Weasley, der sich schon immer mit der Einfachheit des Lebens begnügte. Ron Weasley, der ihm seit einigen Jahren mit seinen politischen Kampagnen ein Dorn im Auge war. Aber er machte seine Sache offenbar gut. Die Leute wurden nach all den Jahren nun wieder politisch aktiver und beteiligten sich an seinen Demos und Hausbesetzungen. Eine dieser Besetzungen hatte Harry selbst zu Ende gebracht. Er hatte das Gebäude in Glasgow stürmen lassen und die Demonstranten anschließend festgesetzt und im Schnellverfahren verurteilt. Ron hatte allerdings die Tatkräftige Unterstützung von Hermine Granger. Er fragte sich zudem, ob die FWF ihre Idee war und Ron nur der Prügelknabe, den sie auf die Massen losließ.

Verdammte Aktivisten!

Sie waren alle drei einst dicke Schulfreunde gewesen. Heute sah es etwas anders aus.

„Nun, Harry, da bin ich.", sagte plötzlich ein Mann in mittleren Jahren hinter ihm. Er drängte sich an den Tisch und Harry legte die Speisekarte weg, die er vorher studiert hatte. Der Mann war ebenfalls in Anzug und Krawatte gekleidet. Sein schwarzes Haar war auf die bei den Blackspears üblichen fünf Millimeter zurückgestutzt.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie kommen konnten, Marc."

„Ich auch.", bemerkte sein Kollege.

„Ihre Bestellung?", sagte der Kellner, der sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden durch den halben Raum an sie herangepirscht hatte.

„Ich nehme ein Wasser und einen kleinen Salat.", sagte Harry.

„Ja, ich nehme da ein Glas guten Rotweins und das Steak mit Sahnesauce.", sagte Marc.

„Welche Sorte Wein, Sir?", fragte der Kellner.

„Überraschen Sie mich."

Der Kellner nickte ihm zu und verschwand wieder.

„Mein Gott, Harry, der Dienst außerhalb Londons tut Ihnen nicht gut, was? Sie sind Wassertrinker und Salatesser geworden. Hat Ihre Frau Ihnen das eingeredet?"

„Ich muss auf meine Leberwerte achten.", meinte Harry lapidar.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Marc in einem leicht ironischen Ton.

„Was haben sie mir zu sagen?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, die Sache ist die … diese Informationen sind streng vertraulich."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Irgendjemand innerhalb unserer Strukturen zapft fleißig Informationen ab und schiebt sie der Presse zu."

„Wer?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Genau das ist der springende Punkt. Wir wissen es nicht. Wer immer es ist hat entweder einen Posten ganz oben und verarscht uns die ganze Zeit, oder es ist jemand von außerhalb, der unser Netzwerk geknackt hat.", sagte Marc.

„Unser Netz kann niemand knacken. Das Computernetzwerk des ADERF und der Blackspears ist vom Ministeriumsnetz getrennt. Ebenso die magischen Kommunikationswege. Das knackt nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Hacker mit Magie im Blut!"

„Ja, ich weiß Sicherheitsstufe Eins. Nicht mal der Minister und sein Vize kommen dort heran. Wir haben schon ein Spezialistenteam zusammengestellt, die das überprüfen. Unser Maulwurf ist sicher kein Einfallspinsel, Harry. Er verwischt seine Spuren so gut, dass wir bis jetzt nur einen Haufen Datenmüll sicherstellen konnten."

„Was für Daten?", hakte Harry nach.

„Irgendwas Konfuses, innerhalb des magischen und des Computernetzes. Wirre Zahlenfolgen, Verschlüsslungscodes.", sagte Marc. Währenddessen brachte der Kellner ihre Getränke. „Apropos, Harry. Sie sind doch so ein Fan von Codes." Marc langte in seine Anzugstasche und holte einen Zettel heraus. „Sehen Sie sich das mal an."

Harry nahm den Zettel und sah ihn sich genauer an.

„Die Zahlen stehen für ihr Gegenstück im Alphabet.", kommentierte Marc. „Das war das einzige, halbwegs Brauchbare in dem ganzen Schrott mit dem er seine Spuren verwischt hat. Sagt Ihnen das etwas?"

8-16-4-15-1-12-22-12-5-2-20

HP DOA LV LEBT

18-14-1-11-5-5-1-20-5-18

SNAKEEATER

„Das ist ja nett.", meinte Harry.

„Das obere können Sie eigentlich ignorieren. Das ist Todesserscheiße."

„Nein, ist es nicht.", sagte Harry und lächelte seinen Kollegen überlegen zu. „Ein Todesser würde niemals die Abkürzung DOA verwenden."

„Was heißt DOA?"

„Diese Abkürzung verwenden Muggelspezialeinheiten während ihrer Einsätze, um einen getöteten Gegner per Funkt durchzugeben." Harry nahm einen Schluck seines Wassers. „Und Snakeeater war die Operation, die mir meine Versetzung nach Glasgow einbrachte."

„Könnte dieser Typ etwas mit Ihnen zutun haben?"

„Möglich. Damals hatte ich wegen dieses Skandals mit dem halben Ministerium zutun. Natürlich könnte er uns auch auf eine falsche Fährte locken wollen.", sagte Harry.

Der Kellner kam gerade mit ihrem Essen zurück und sie machten sich sofort daran dieses zu vertilgen. Auch wenn Harry einen weniger offensichtlichen Eifer an den Tag legte wie sein Kollege.

„Es war doch Ihre Frau.", sagte Marc plötzlich. „Dieses Grünzeugs kann doch gar nicht schmecken."

„Oh doch, mein Lieber, und es schmeckt sogar sehr gut.", konterte Harry.

„Werden Sie bloß keiner dieser Frutianer."

„Der was?"

„Frutianer! Das sind diese Typen, die nur heruntergefallenes Obst und Gemüse essen, damit sie bloß nix Lebendes zwischen die Zähne bekommen. Glauben Sie mir, die ernähren sich schlimmer als die Hasen."

Harry amüsierte sich über seinen ehemaligen Mitstreiter. Ein echter Blackspear-Kämpfer eben. Zum Frühstück gab's bei denen Whiskey, zum Mittag Absinth und am Abend wurde mit Spiritus alles zusätzlich weggeätzt!

„Die sind Militant!", fügte Marc hinzu.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Erst letzte Woche hat mich ein Frutianer im Supermarkt mit einem Maiskolben bedroht, weil ich zu ihm sagte, dass Eier doch gar nicht lebten. Da ist der ausgetickt und mit dem Mais auf mich los. Hab ihn dann mit einer Melone ausgeknockt. Die Typen sind gefährlich. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann blüht unserer Nation eine völlig neue Art des Terrorismus.", sagte Marc. An seiner Stimme konnte Harry erkennen, dass er alles völlig ernst meinte.

„Und wie wird diese neue Terrorart dann heißen? Mais-Terrorismus oder gar der Sellerie-Faschismus?"

„Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig, Harry!", sagte sein Kollege bestimmt. „Sie sind ja auch nicht auf dem Land aufgewachsen, sondern im bescheidenen Surrey."

„Warum? Wurden Sie als Kind immer mit Maiskolben verprügelt?", fragte Harry nun mit unverhohlener Belustigung.

„Ja, so was in der Art.", meinte Marc.

„Ich wette, Sie wurden Opfer einer einzigartigen Gemüsemafia."

„Zurück zu unserem Fall. Wie kriegen wir ihn?", sagte Marc, um Harrys Witzeleien über Gemüseterrorismus ein Ende zu setzen. Immerhin war das eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr für das britische Empire. Der Verräter ebenso wie das Gemüse – soviel hatten sie inzwischen geklärt.

„Es muss doch irgendeine Verbindung geben. Nicht nur dieser Zahlencode, den er auch willentlich hinterlassen haben kann, um uns in die Irre zu führen."

„Da ist aber nichts weiter! Wir stellen schon seit Wochen die ganze ADERF auf den Kopf und überall herrscht Fehlanzeige. Es ist, als wäre der Typ ein Geist.", sagte Marc nachdrücklich, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte seinen englisches Steak zu verspeisen.

„Das kann nicht sein.", meinte Harry lapidar. „Es gibt keine perfekten Verbrechen. Suchen Sie weiter, selbst an den Stellen, wo es Ihnen am Unwahrscheinlichsten erscheinen."

„Wie Sie meinen, obwohl ich mir keine großen Hoffnungen machen würde.", sagte Marc.

Harry nickte unbestimmt.

Die beiden Männer aßen in Ruhe zu Ende und verabschiedeten sich mit einem Handschlag voneinander, zusammen mit dem Versprechen sich gegenseitig zu informieren, sobald sie etwas herausfanden. Harry übernahm pflichtgemäß die Rechnung und apparierte zurück nach Glasgow. Dort erwartete ihn ein riesiger Haufen Papierkram, den er pflichtbewusst bis zum Dienstschluss abarbeitete.

Als er schließlich gegen 19 Uhr Zuhause ankam wurde er von Ginny begrüßt.

„Hallo, Schatz, wie war dein Tag?" Sie ratterte ihren obligatorischen Begrüßungssatz herunter.

„Wunderbar.", sagte Harry monoton. Er legte sein Jackett ab und ging ins obere Stockwerk des Hauses. Oben befanden sich nicht nur Jeffreys Zimmer und ihr Schlafzimmer, sondern auch sein Arbeitszimmer. Dieses war recht groß. Ein rustikaler Tisch stand in der Mitte, dahinter ein bequemer Arbeitssessel und einige Regale, die berstend voll mit Büchern und Aktenordnern waren. Auf einem kleinem Schränkchen, dem Schreibtisch schräg gegenüber, stand ein Fernseher.

Harry ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder und legte den Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch. Er öffnete ihn, holte seinen Laptop heraus und stellte ihn neben den Koffer, welchen er sofort wieder unter den Tisch verschwinden ließ. Harry schaltete den Laptop an und gab das Passwort „Elderwand" ein. Er lehnte sich zurück und lockerte seine Krawatte, während sich das Betriebssystem „_WizDows_" hochfuhr. Es handelte sich dabei um eine für das Ministerium stark magisch modifizierte Version eines bekannten Betriebsystems der Muggel. Die Idee dazu hatte Hawkins vor Jahrzehnten, als Harry ihn darauf ansprach, dass sie effektiver arbeiten könnten, wenn es ein so eine Art ministeriumsinternes Internet gäbe. Das Projekt hatte anfangs nicht sehr großen Erfolg, da die meisten Magier keinen Schimmer von Computern hatten und haben wollten. Mittlerweile gab es das magische Netz jedoch überall im britischen Sektor. Das Ministerium schulte heutzutage sogar ihr Personal im Umgang mit PCs und dem MNW – dem „Magical Network". Das Netz war ins normale World Wide Web der Muggel eingespeist, jedoch konnte es nur von Magiern verwendet werden. Es bestand aus verborgenen, magischen Daten auf die Muggel nicht zugreifen konnten. Nicht einmal die Weltelite der Hacker hätte es geschafft ins MNW einzudringen. Um ins Netz zu kommen musste man zaubern können.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn an den Monitor.

„Verberge dich im Nichts, sehe alles. Gehorche dem Willen des Meisters." Die Formel war Harry persönlich etwas zu großspurig geraten. Zum Glück wurde sie alle 3 Monate geändert. Irgendein Fantasybegeisterter Depp aus der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte sich das ausgedacht. Er würde wohl bei Gelegenheit mal mit den Eierköpfen da unten reden müssen. Sicher, sie hatten schon schlimmere Formeln für das MNW gehabt. Denn die schlimmsten Formeln kamen immer noch aus der Kryptografieabteilung. Dann musste man jedes Mal versuchen irgendwelches zusammenhangsloses Zeug auswendig zu lernen, dass grundlegend etwas mit Sex zutun hatte. Er wusste auch nicht warum die „Kryptos" sich immer solchen Schund einfallen ließen wie „Freiheit dem Sperma in Ewigkeit, in Herrlichkeit des großen Hundes". Wahrscheinlich wurde jeder normale Mensch nach einer Weile etwas idiotisch im Hirn, wenn er zu oft und zu lange irgendwelche behämmerten Codes entwickeln und knacken musste. Na ja, oder die Kryptos hatten tatsächlich einfach zu wenig Sex – was Harry keineswegs überrascht hätte – und versuchten das mit diesem hirnlosen Scheiß zu kompensieren.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein.", brummte Harry.

Ginny kam zum Vorschein.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", sagte sie.

„Hmm.", machte Harry und lehnte sich zurück.

„Hermine hat mich angerufen. Wegen dem Halloweenessen."

„Und?", fragte er.

„Sie würde sich freuen, wenn du mitkämst."

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Du hast ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen.", fügte Ginny streng hinzu.

„Und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Dieser kleine Drecksack kann mir gestohlen bleiben."

„Harry!", zischte Ginny empört.

„Schlägst du dich schon wieder auf seine Seite?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Er ist immer noch mein Bruder!", sagte Ginny zornig. Er erhob sich und ging auf seine Frau zu.

„Wie oft wollen wir diese Unterhaltung eigentlich noch führen? Ron will Aktivist sein? Fein, dann muss er auch mit den Konsequenzen eines solchen Berufsfeldes leben."

„Du hattest kein Recht ihm das anzutun und das weißt du ganz genau!" Ginny drohte ihm mit dem Finger. Wie oft hatte er diese Worte in den letzten Jahren hören müssen? 200 Mal? 300 Mal? 1000 Mal? Harry hatte keine Ahnung, aber auf jeden Fall zu oft.

Er packte Ginny am Arm. Sie wollte ihn wegziehen, doch er hielt sie unerbittlich fest.

„Er hat mich hintergangen. Mehr als ein mal.", sagte Harry in gefährlichem Ton. „Er hat mich bestohlen und mir Beweise vorenthalten, damit ich seinen Informanten nicht dingfest machen konnte. Ich habe ihm eine Lektion erteilt! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ihr wart mal Freunde.", sagte Ginny. Harry ließ sie los.

„Das waren wir nie."

„Du lügst.", sagte Ginny leise.

„Nein, ich lüge nicht. Das ist mir bereits ein paar Jahre nach unserem Abschluss klar geworden. Dieser Krieg hatte uns verändert. Mich, ihn … uns alle." Harry ging zur Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, damit Ginny nicht wegrennen und niemand von außen hinein konnte. „Ich weiß, dass du deinen Bruder liebst, aber um nichts in der Welt werde ich ihm vergeben."

Ginny schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Ihr beiden seid einfach hoffnungslos."

„Wieso?", fragte er.

„Weil er das Selbe über dich sagt."

Harry musste lachen und ging von der Tür weg.

„Das wird sicherlich ein spaßiges Halloween mit uns, oder?"

„Woher weißt du, dass er kommen wird?", fragte Ginny.

„Weiß ich nicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich kann es vermuten. Du und Hermine versucht schon seit Jahren uns zu versöhnen."

Ginny antwortete nicht darauf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Harry konnte sie nur Müde belächeln. Ginny und Hermine mit ihren Versöhnungsversuchen. Die beiden waren so dickköpfig, aber er würde seine Meinung bezüglich Ron niemals ändern. Er war ein kleiner, mieser Separatist und er hatte verdient, was er bekommen hatte!


	4. Familienzusammenkunft

**4 – Familienzusammenkunft**

Am Tag von Halloween erwartete Harry Potter eine Überraschung der Kategorie „Verdammt scheiße und unangenehm!"

Er kam wie jeden Morgen in sein Büro, machte seinen Papierkram und loggte sich ins MNW ein. Harry tauschte sich mit der ADERF aus. Der Stand der Dinge war äußerst ernüchternd. Dieser Mistkerl hatte sorgfältig darauf geachtet keine Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Mitten hinein in diese Phase der Ernüchterung platzte Colonel Hawkins. Er kam ohne anzuklopfen herein und hatte einen jungen Mann im Schlepptau. Dieser war hoch gewachsen, trug Anzug und Krawatte und eine Brille. Zudem war er dunkelhäutig und er hatte alle Merkmale eines Lateinamerikaners. Sein dunkles, krauses Haar trug er kurz und stilvoll.

„Ah, Potter, Sie sind bereits da. Gut.", sagte Hawkins als er Harry hinter dem Schreibtisch erblickte.

„Guten Morgen, Sir.", sagte Harry und erhob sich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich möchte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen. Mr John Caruso vom MI5."

Harry gab dem Latino die Hand.

„Was führt Sie hierher?", fragte er.

„Der Premierminister wünscht einen Beobachter an Ihrer Seite."

„Wozu sind Sie befugt?", fragte Harry.

Mr Caruso blickte ihn nur fragend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht …", sagte er schließlich etwas verwirrt.

„Der Major möchte wissen, ob Sie ein Magier sind.", griff Hawkins ein.

„Squib, Sir. Es liegt nicht jedem mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln, aber ich hoffe, dass stört Sie nicht."

„Ganz und gar nicht. Habe ich Recht, Major Potter?", sagte Hawkins und warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu.

Na herrlich! Jetzt ließ der Premier sogar schon einen Spitzel auf ihn los und der war ausgerechnet ein blöder Squib! Einer dieser Typen, die weder richtiger Muggel noch Magier waren, sondern irgendwo dazwischen festsaßen.

„Natürlich.", sagte Harry trocken.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt.", meinte Hawkins.

„Sir, wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich gern noch ein Wort unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen."

Hawkins atmete tief.

„Mr Caruso, könnten Sie einen Augenblick draußen warten?"

„Gewiss doch.", sagte der Squib und verschwand durch die Tür.

„EIN VERDAMMTER AUFPASSER!", donnerte Harry, kaum, dass der Latino das Büro verlassen hatte.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Potter!"

„Beruhigen?!! Wie soll ich diese verdammte Sache durchziehen, wenn mir ein scheiß Wachhund im Nacken sitzt?"

„Er ist nur ein Beobachter. Premier Roe möchte auf dem neusten Stand bleiben."

„Und ein Squib obendrein!", sagte Harry.

„Verkneifen Sie sich bitte ihren Rassismus in seiner Gegenwart, Potter! Wir führen hier Schadenbegrenzung durch, also lassen Sie ihre Alleingänge und vor allem seien Sie nett zu ihm." Hawkins Tonfall hatte etwas sehr striktes, beinah Endgültiges.

„Ja, Sir.", grollte Harry. Er konnte nicht mehr tun, als sich seinem Schicksal fürs erste zu fügen, doch er würde diesen Köter so weit wie möglich auf Abstand zu halten.

Hawkins sagte nichts weiter und verließ das Büro.

Frustriert und wütend setzte sich Harry wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, als sich plötzlich das MSN seines PCs meldete. Die Muggelsoftware verwendete er ausschließlich für Privates, doch derjenige, der sich hier eingeloggt hatte war ihm völlig fremd.

_**Rorschach**_

_Guten Tag, Mr Potter. _

Harry blickte verdutzt auf den Bildschirm. Niemand außer seiner Familie hatte seine MSN-Adresse, aber unter diesem Namen meldete sich niemand von ihnen.

_**Rorschach**_

_Guten Tag, Mr Potter. Melden Sie sich bitte._

Zögernd begann Harry eine Antwort zu schreiben.

_**Drachentöter**_

_Wer sind Sie?_

_**Rorschach**_

_Identitäten spielen keine Rolle, oder? Zumindest nicht im World Wide Web. Ich könnte jeder sein – ebenso wie Sie._

_**Drachentöter**_

_Was wollen Sie und woher wissen Sie wer ich bin?_

_**Rorschach**_

_Immer gleich zur Sache, was? Nun, betrachten Sie mich als eine Art Helfer. Ich besitze wichtige Informationen. Leider war es mir nach diesem Skandal nicht mehr möglich Sie über das MNW zu kontaktieren. Ich habe nur eine Zugangsberechtigung der Stufe 3. Ich hoffe, Sie entschuldigen, dass ich mir Ihre privaten Kommunikationswege zu nutze mache?_

_**Drachentöter**_

_Sie sind im Ministerium?_

_**Rorschach**_

_Mehr oder weniger, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Vielleicht bin ich ein Kollege von Ihnen, vielleicht auch nicht. _

_**Drachentöter**_

_Was für Informationen haben Sie?_

_**Rorschach**_

_Welche, die Ihre Karriere retten könnten._

_**Drachentöter**_

_Ach was? Und das soll ich glauben, wo ich doch nicht mal weiß, wer Sie sind._

_**Rorschach**_

_Was fixieren Sie sich eigentlich immer so auf meine Identität? Gehört wohl zu den typischen Berufskrankheiten von Auroren im Sicherheitsministerium._

_**Drachentöter**_

_Mit dem Sicherheitsministerium habe ich nichts zu schaffen._

_**Rorschach**_

_Natürlich. _

_**Drachentöter**_

_Handelt es sich bei Ihren Informationen um Daten über die Unseren?_

_**Rorschach**_

_Industriespionage ist nicht mein Ding, entschuldigen Sie._

_**Drachentöter**_

_Was dann?_

_**Rorschach**_

_Gehen Sie morgen in die Arkman-Bank in London. Erkundigen Sie sich nach Schließfach 1278. Wenn Sie nach dem Schlüssel gefragt werden sagen Sie: „V schickt mich." _

_**Drachentöter**_

_Was zum Teufel soll das?_

_**MSN-Information**_

_*Rorschach ist offline*_

Harry lehnte sich zurück und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

Konnte er dieser Sache trauen? Wohl kaum!

Ein Fremder, der seine MSN-Nummer besaß, sich als irgendwer ausgab und ihm wichtige Informationen in einem mysteriösen Schließfach versprach?

Das Ganze klang für ihn nach einem verfluchten Hinterhalt – und nicht zuletzt nach einem bescheuerten James-Bond-Film!

Dennoch war es die einzige Spur, die er hatte. Er würde wohl oder übel in die mögliche Falle tappen müssen, um herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Bis es soweit war beschloss er jedoch niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen und so zu tun, als sei alles wie immer.

Hawkins wollte keine Alleingänge? Tja, der Wunsch würde sich wohl nicht erfüllen.

Am Abend wehte der köstliche Duft des Halloweenessens durch das Heim der Potters. Ginny und Hermine hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, auch, wenn das Kochen an sich nicht so reibungslos ablief wie sie es gern gehabt hätten, da Ron ständig versuchte ihnen zu Hand zu gehen. Jedoch besaß Ronald Weasley zwei linke Hände, was in einigen wortwörtlich brenzligen Situationen fast mehr Schaden als Nutzen eingebracht hätte.

Gegen sechs Uhr trafen die ersten Gäste ein.

Jeffrey Potter begrüßte sie an der Tür, während Ginny ihren Bruder zur Schnecke machte, weil er in der Küche Verwüstung anrichtete. „Verwüstung" bedeutete bei Ginny jedoch, dass Ron ihren wohlgeordneten und sortierten Haushalt durcheinander brachte.

„Raus!", rief seine Schwester schließlich. „Raus! Raus! Bevor ich dich noch in ein Geschirrset verwandle! Wenn du als Politiker auch so ein Chaos anrichtest würde ich dich nicht wählen." Hermine begann zu kichern und Ron verließ das Heiligtum der Frauen – sprich; die Küche – schließlich schmollend. Er ging in den Flur, wo Jeffrey gerade die Tür öffnete. Er trug mal wieder seine Mütze und seine weiten Klamotten. Das Motiv seines T-Shirts war jedoch einem Skelett nachempfunden.

Aus der dunstigen Nacht hinein ins Haus traten Neville und Luna Longbottom. Luna war blond und war mal wieder äußerst sonderbar, jedoch auch sehr schön gekleidet. Sie trug ein gelbes Kleid, hatte sich die Harre hochgesteckt und ihre Anti-Nargel-Kette um. Keiner wusste, was es mit den mysteriösen „Nargeln" auf sich hatte, doch Luna pochte seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit auf ihre Existenz.

Neville hingegen trug Hemd und Krawatte, über das er sich einen etwas abgetragenen Ledermantel geworfen hatte. Sein dichtes, braunes Haar sah aus, als sei er mit dem Besen nach Glasgow geflogen und sein Bart hätte auch mal wieder eine gründliche Rasur vertragen.

Luna gab Jeffrey nicht die Hand, sondern machte eine Faust und schlug mit dieser auf die Jeffreys.

„Was geht?", fragte Luna freudig.

„Allerhand.", meinte Jeffrey. „Hey Professor, die haben dir frei gegeben?"

„Ja.", sagte Neville. „Allerdings hat unser liebenswerter Schulleiter es versäumt das mir zu sagen, weshalb ich es erst heute erfahren habe." Er versuchte sein schlampiges Erscheinen wohl zu rechtfertigen. Na ja, niemanden außer Harry hätte das womöglich interessiert.

„Ron, du hier?", sagte Neville, als sein Blick auf seinen alten Freund fiel.

„Ja."

„Kommt Harry auch noch?", fragte Luna.

„Jaa.", meinten Ron und Jeffrey synchron.

„So, jetzt kommt aber mal von der Schwelle weg, Leute!", sagte Jeffrey. „Wir sind hier doch kein Stehcafé!"

„Seit wann bist du da?", fragte Neville.

„Seit heute Nachmittag. Ich habe Ginny und Hermine beim Kochen geholfen …"

„HAT ER GAR NICHT!", schallte es aus der Küche.

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Gar nicht beachten. Ich glaube, die beiden haben gerade ihre prämenstruale Phase."

„Verstehe.", sagte Neville, legte seinen Mantel ab und ging in die Küche.

„Hmm, das riecht ja köstlich, meine Lieben."

„Sieh an, noch ein Mann in der Küche!", sagte Ginny. „Ron, hat hier schon reichlich Chaos gestiftet, Nev."

„Wirklich?", fragte Neville und blickte sich um. „Ich sehe kein Chaos …!"

„RAUS!", schrieen Ginny und Hermine ihm sofort entgegen.

Etwas pikiert verließ er das Heiligtum der Frauen und ging mit Luna, Ron und Jeffrey ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war bereits der große Gästetisch reichhaltig gedeckt. Die Gruppe ließ sich jedoch in der bequemen Sitzecke etwas entfernt nieder.

„Kommen deine Brüder noch?", fragte Neville Jeffrey und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder.

„Ja.", sagte dieser und setzte sich mit Luna auf die Couch. Ron bevorzugte es zu stehen. „Aber wohl erst gegen sieben.", fügte Jeffrey hinzu.

„Und Harry?", fragte Luna.

„Arbeitet noch.", sagte Jeffrey.

„Weiß er eigentlich, dass du hier bist?", fragte Neville an Ron gewandt.

„Noch nicht.", meinte er. „Ehrlich gesagt, hoffe ich fast, dass er vor seinem Schreibtisch einschläft."

„Ron!", tadelte Luna ihn. Trotz ihrer abwesend klingenden Stimme schaffte sie es absolut streng zu klingen. „Ihr wart mal …"

„Freunde! Ich weiß!", sagte Ron etwas genervt.

„Emm … wie läuft es mit dem Studium, Jeff?" Neville wollte wohl so schnell wie möglich wieder zu einem weniger explosivem Thema gelangen.

„Oh, wirklich gut! Ich mag die alten Sprachen und Philosophen. Vor allem die antike Lyrik."

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht.", sagte Neville.

„Wieso?", wollte Jeffrey unverzüglich wissen.

„Na ja, wenn ich jemanden erzähle, dass du Philosophie, Latein und Altphilologie studierst erwarten alle, dass du ein weltfremder Bücherwurm bist und kein Hopper."

„Hey, Onkel Nev, ich bin ein weltfremder Bücherwurm! Nur verzichte ich auf die Spießerkulisse. Außerdem hat Musik nicht das Geringste damit zutun. Weißt du, ich hasse diese Gangstarraper, die mit Goldkettchen und Messern durch die Kante rennen und den Ruf der gesamten Hoppergemeinde in den Dreck ziehen."

Auf das Thema reagierte Jeffrey stets allergisch.

„War ja gar nicht böse gemeint." Neville hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß, dass du was im Kopf hast, Jeff. Hast deine UTZs ja nicht umsonst bekommen."

„Erklär' das mal General Potter!"

Bevor irgendjemand weiter auf das Thema eingehen konnte läutete es erneut an der Tür. Jeffrey sprang auf und eilte in den Flur. Aus der Ferne hörten sie Begrüßungen.

„Und, Neville, wie läuft's an der Schule?", fragte Ron.

„Wie soll es schon laufen? Hogwarts ist Hogwarts."

„Ich habe gehört, das Ministerium würde Druck auf die Lehrerschaft ausüben, um Zugang zum Schloss zu bekommen."

Neville nickte.

„Ja, aber wir bleiben unabhängig. Viele von uns können sich noch zu gut an die Zeit erinnern, als Schulwesen und Politik nicht voneinander getrennt waren."

„Tz, das du noch nicht Schulleiter geworden bist …", sagte Ron lächelnd.

„Mir wurde der Posten vor einiger Zeit angeboten." Neville blickte zu Luna und nahm ihre Hand. „Aber ich habe abgelehnt. Administration ist nichts für mich. Ich fühle mich nützlicher, wenn ich unter den Schülern bin. Außerdem wäre ich sonst noch öfter von daheim weg."

„Verstehe.", sagte Ron.

Jeffrey kehrte schließlich mit seinen Brüdern Orland und Gregory zurück. Sie waren beide größer als er, hatten kurzes, schwarzes Haar und kamen rein äußerlich sehr stark nach Harry.

Orland, der mit 26 Jahren der Älteste der drei Brüder war, trug Anzug und Krawatte. In seiner Hand hielt er noch seinen Aktenkoffer von Arbeit. Man hätte ihn ohne Probleme mit einem Angestellten jeder x-beliebigen Bank verwechseln können – was im Grunde ja gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war. Er war Finanzmanager in Gringotts. Einer der wenigen Menschen in der Koboldbank, die Zugang zum Vermögen des Instituts hatten. Orland war ein richtiges Zahlengenie und hatte wohl nicht umsonst all seine UTZs in Arithmatrik bekommen.

Gregory hingegen war gerade einmal drei Jahre älter als Jeffrey. Er trug ein einfaches Hemd und Jeans. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte finster drein, was bei Greg nicht viel bedeutete, denn er sah immer alles sehr düster.

Soweit Ron wusste war er Händler und verkaufte alles von magischen Artefakten bis hin zum Tagespropheten. Er konnte sich noch gut an Jeffreys Teenagerzeit erinnern – wie er seinem mittleren Bruder immer nachgeeifert hatte.

Ron hatte die beiden sogar einmal bei ihrer ersten, gemeinsamen Zigarette erwischt, ihnen dann jedoch versprochen gegenüber ihren Eltern zu schweigen wie ein Grab. Jeff und Greg waren stets unzertrennlich gewesen und waren es immer noch.

Mit ihrem stets so korrekten Bruder Orland hingegen waren sie noch nie perdu gewesen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie Jeffrey seinen ältesten Bruder mal als „Harryimitat" und „Kommerzschwein" beschimpft hatte.

„Guten Abend.", sagte Orland gewandt. Gregory hingegen sagte zunächst nichts, holte sich einen Stuhl vom Gästetisch und setzte sich, bevor ihm ein leises „Hi" entfuhr. Orland atmete tief, als hätte sein Bruder etwas Unaussprechliches getan.

„Alles klar bei Euch?", fragte Luna die beiden.

„Geht so.", sagte Greg.

„Und du, Orland? Viel zutun?", fragte Neville.

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall. Wir haben einen großen Schritt im magischen Bankwesen vor uns. Vielleicht habt ihr ja irgendwo davon gelesen …"

„Gringotts steht kurz vor einer Fusion mit der zweitgrößten Magierbank der Welt in Mittelamerika. Machaty, oder?", sagte Ron.

„Genau. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit, doch es wird den Finanzmarkt stärken.", sagte Orland.

Gregory schnaubte nur genervt.

„Dass du davon nichts verstehst ist mir klar.", sagte Orland zu seinem Bruder.

„Das Einzige, was du stärkst sind die korrupten Schweine im Ministerium!", sagte Greg mit unverhohlener Abneigung gegenüber seinem älteren Bruder.

„Hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu reden."

„Ist doch so! Die Regierung arbeitet in ihre eigene Tasche. Für normale Leute wird da wieder nichts dabei herausspringen!"

„Du bist Händler, kein Banker.", sagte Orland. „Vielleicht solltest du in einem Metier bleiben von dem du etwas verstehst?"

„Ach ja, ich bin ja bloß Händler, verstehe schon."

Ron zog die Notbremse.

„Orland, willst du dich nicht endlich setzen? Wie geht's deiner Frau?"

Das älteste der Pottergeschwister warf Gregory einen ärgerlichen Seitenblick zu und setzte sich dann auf die Couch.

„Marie geht es gut. Ich schätze, Sie kann in einigen Tagen das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen."

„Wie?", sagte Neville in einem Ton, als habe er das Beste im Film verpasst. „Ist euer Kind schon da?"

„Ja, sie hat gestern Nacht entbunden. Es ist ein Mädchen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Neville freundlich.

„Freut mich wirklich für euch. Wie heißt sie denn?", sagte Luna.

„Kate.", sagte Orland und wurde tatsächlich einwenig rosa im Gesicht. „Sie ist wunderschön." Er lockerte seine Krawatte einwenig und lehnte sich zurück. „Sag, Ronald, warum haben du und Hermine eigentlich keine Kinder?"

Oh O, von einem Reizthema zum nächsten!

„Es hat sich halt nie ergeben.", sagte Ron und sah nun etwas pikiert aus.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte Orland, als er die Miene seines Bekannten sah. „War eine blöde Frage."

„Egal.", sagte Ron und versuchte es möglichst lässig klingen zu lassen.

„Was machst du eigentlich am Wochenende?", fragte Jeffrey seinen Bruder.

„Ich? Weiß nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich gehe ich mit Onkel Nev auf den Platz der Gefallenen."

„Warum ihr euch immer wieder diese Gräber ansehen müsst? Ihr habt sie in eurer Schulzeit doch eigentlich genug sehen können.", sagte Orland.

„Einige gute Freunde von mir sind damals gestorben.", sagte Neville an Orland gewandt. Es passierte nur selten, dass man Neville seinen Beruf anmerkte, doch insbesondere wenn es um den „Platz der Gefallenen" ging fing er immer sehr schnell an ärgerlich und schulmeisterlich zu werden. Kein wunder eigentlich, hatte er die letzte Schlacht doch selbst miterlebt.

Es handelte sich dabei um einen Friedhofshügel in der Nähe von Hogwarts, auf dem alle Begraben wurden, die im letzten Gefecht gefallen waren – Todesser wie Phönixkrieger. Es war ein bedrückender Ort und ein Mahnmal für spätere Generationen.

„Solltet ihr nach Halloween nicht irgendetwas Fröhlicheres machen?", fragte Orland.

„Warum? Bei Halloween geht es doch im Grunde darum die alten Geister zu vertreiben.", sagte Neville. „Und Geister verschwinden immer nur für eine kurze Zeit."

„Aber Greg hat es doch gar nicht erlebt?", sagte Orland.

„Nur weil ich es nicht erlebt habe, heißt das nicht, dass es mich nichts angeht!", knurrte Gregory. „Willst du mitkommen, Jeff? Ron hat sich auch schon angekündigt."

„Sicher, ich brauche eh mal etwas Ruhe vor unserem General.", meinte Jeffrey.

„Mein Gott, Ron, du auch? Ihr werdet wohl langsam alle zu Misanthropen?", sagte Orland.

„Sich dem Leides eines Krieges zu erinnern heißt nicht in Misanthropie zu verfallen.", sinnierte Luna. Orland zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab es auf hier irgendjemanden umstimmen zu wollen.

„Wohl wahr!", stimmte Neville seiner Frau zu.

Es läutete an der Tür. Jeffrey sprang auf und eilte in den Flur. Einige Minuten später kam er mit George, Arthur und Molly Weasley im Schlepptau wieder.

George war ein hübscher, großer Mann mit ebenso rotem Haar, wie dem aller Weasleys. Das auffälligste Merkmal an ihm war das fehlende Ohr, auf der rechten Seite. Er hatte es während des Krieges verloren. Seine Eltern waren beide über 70 Jahre alt. Arthur war ähnlich schlank wie seine Söhne. Er trug eine dicke Hornbrille und einen grünlichen Anzug. Molly hingegen war sehr korpulent und trug ein kastanienbraunes Kleid.

„Was geht ab?", rief George und umarmte seinen Bruder herzlich. „Und du siehst noch genauso beschissen aus wie letztes Jahr, du Held!"

„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen.", sagte Ron grinsend und klatschte George auf die Schulter.

„Mein Junge, komm her!", sagte Molly und küsste ihren jüngsten Sohn mütterlich auf die Wange. „Man sieht dich ja kaum noch!"

„Ronald ist auch vielbeschäftigter Mann.", meinte Arthur und setzte sich neben Gregory. Er streckte sein rechtes Bein unter Schmerzeslauten aus.

„Macht dein Bein wieder Ärger?", wollte Neville wissen.

„Verfluchte Arthritis!", sagte Arthur. „Bei diesem Wechselwetter spielt sie sich eh wieder auf!"

„JUNGS!!!", schallte es aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ah, die Damen sind mit dem Essen fertig.", kommentierte Jeffrey und verließ zusammen mit Ron, Greg und George das Zimmer.

„Wo bleibt Dad?", wollte Jeffrey von seiner Mutter wissen, als er seiner Mutter ein Tablett mit reichhaltig gefüllten Schüsseln abnahm.

„Ich habe versucht ihn auf dem Handy zu erreichen, aber er geht nicht ran.", sagte Ginny und in ihrer Stimme schwang Sorge mit.

„Der hockt wahrscheinlich noch im Büro und stellt einen Antrag auf Familienleben."

„Jeff!", zischte seine Mutter ungehalten. „Es könnte ihm ernsthaft etwas passiert sein."

„Denkst du, er hat sich mit dem Kugelschreiber selbst erdolcht?", stichelte Jeffrey.

„Er ist immer noch Auror, falls dir das entgangen ist!"

„Mom, ehrlich … Harry kommt doch nicht einmal zu Familienfeiern pünktlich.", meinte Gregory und nahm seiner Mutter noch ein paar Schüsseln mit dampfenden Köstlichkeiten ab.

„Hört auf! Alle beide!", schimpfte Ginny mit ihren beiden Söhnen. „Es ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn ihr so über euren Vater sprecht."

„Verdammt, Mom, er ist nun mal ein Arschloch …", gab Jeffrey zu bedenken.

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!", sagte Ginny scharf. „Jetzt geht und deckt den Tisch! Das Essen wird kalt!"

„Sie hat es echt drauf sich was einzubilden.", sagte Jeffrey leise zu seinem größeren Bruder, als er mit ihm den Tisch im Wohnzimmer deckte. „Ich meine, wir gehen ihm doch völlig am Arsch vorbei! Der Einzige, der immer alles richtig macht ist Orland …"

„Ja, aber Orland denkt nicht sehr viel.", bemerkte Gregory.

„Na, da hat er ja etwas mit Harry gemein."

„Psst!", machte Ron, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Er deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Fenster. Harry Potter kam den Bürgersteig entlang. Akkurat in Anzug und Krawatte gekleidet, mit dem Aktenkoffer in der Hand.

„Scheiße, und ich hatte schon Hoffnung, dass er nicht kommt.", sagte Jeffrey düster. Er beobachtete wie Ginny zur Haustür ging, um ihren Mann zu empfangen. Orland folgte ihr. Nur ihre anderen Söhne hatten bedeutungsschwangeres Desinteresse an der Ankunft ihres Vaters.

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat Harry das Wohnzimmer und begann zahlreiche Hände zu schütteln. Zumindest bis sein Blick auf Ron fiel. Harry musterte ihn schweigend, doch man konnte genau sehen, was er dachte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry mit gespielter Höflichkeit.

„Ich wurde von deiner Frau eingeladen.", entgegnete Ron ebenso geschauspielert.

Ginny und Hermine baten schließlich alle an den Tisch. Harry und Ron setzen sich gegenüber, vermieden es jedoch bewusst sich einander anzusprechen. Jeffrey setzte sich mit seinen Brüdern neben seine Mutter.

Das Essen verlief ruhig, da Harry und Ron wohl den festen Entschluss gefasst hatten sich einander zu ignorieren. Das klappte auch tatsächlich fast den gesamten Abend lang. Und hierbei lag die Betonung leider auf „fast", denn irgendwann gegen 23 Uhr, als alle schon reichlich Truthahn, Bordeaux und Guinness in sich vereint hatten begannen Orland und Neville über die Blackspear-Affäre zu debattieren. Natürlich blieb das von Harry und Ronald nicht unbemerkt.

„Nun Orland natürlich beunruhigt diese ganze Sache viele Leute. Wir haben in Hogwarts seit einiger Zeit einen ziemlich starken Antiregierungsblock. Ich glaube, so stark waren die Antiregierungsgegner unter den Schülern nicht mehr seit der Zeit von Fudge und Umbridge – von den Carrows mal ganz zu schweigen.", erzählte Neville.

„Soweit ich weiß hat Hogwarts dank Dumbledore schon immer eine starke Antiministeriumslobby besessen.", meinte Orland.

„Dumbledore war noch weit vor deiner Zeit! Aber er hat sich immer gegen die Todesser gestellt. Und solche ramboartigen Auroreneinsätzen, die gab es auch schon unter Fudge. Als der alte Kingsley Shacklebolt noch lebte hat er uns mal erzählt, wie sie ihn während des Zweiten Todesser-Krieges gejagt haben. Gerade die Magische Garde hatte keine Probleme damit Leute zu erschießen und erst danach zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt etwas mit der Sache zutun hatten. Mich wundert es nicht! Die ADERF ist quasi die Nachfolgerorganisation der Garde."

Harry räusperte sich.

„Darf ich fragen, aus welchem Schmierblatt du das hast?"

Neville begann zu lachen.

„Mensch Harry, falls du dich erinnerst gab es auch Zeiten in denen der Prophet objektiv berichtet hat."

„Objektivität ist nicht deren einziges Problem.", bemerkte Ron lapidar.

„Das sagt ja ausgerechnet unser Hausbesetzer! Gefällt dir etwa die Hetze dort drin nicht?", sagte Harry mit einen finsteren Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Freund.

„Ich dachte, du hättest bereits unter Dumbledore begriffen, dass die nur für Propaganda und Quoten bezahlt werden."

„Unter Dumbledore?", fragte Gregory. Ja, das interessierte Jeff auch! Harry sprach so gut wie nie von seiner Vergangenheit. Der große Harry Potter, der in seiner Schulzeit Albus Dumbledore als Mentor hatte und schließlich den Dunklen Lord besiegte. Hätten Jeff, Greg und Orland nicht ihre Mutter gefragt und Bücher über die Todesser-Kriege gelesen, dann hätten sie wohl bis heute nicht erfahren welche Rolle ihr Vater bei der ganzen Geschichte spielte.

„Das geht euch nichts an.", blockte Harry sofort ab.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass er sein Mentor war.", mischte sich Orland ein.

„Mentor wofür?", fragte Jeffrey. „Reicht es dir etwa zu wissen, dass er ein großer Kriegsheld war?"

„Verdammt, Jeff, du kannst diese Geschichte in jedem verdammten Buch nachlesen!", antwortete Orland gereizt.

„Nein, kann er nicht.", sagte Ron. „Dort wird nämlich nirgends erwähnt, dass dein Vater Dumbledores Schoßhündchen war."

„Was weißt du schon davon?!", giftete Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass du bis an alle Ewigkeit in sämtlichen Büchern als Held gefeiert werden wirst, egal, was du für einen Mist verbockst!"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und begann selbstgefällig zu lächeln.

„Heldentum hat diesem Land den Arsch gerettet! Außerdem kanntest du diese verschissene Prophezeiung! Ich war dazu bestimmt."

„Glaubst du das immer noch?", fragte Ron. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Dumbledore hat dich immer kontrolliert! Er tut es sogar noch über seinen Tod hinaus. Jeder hätte Voldemort töten können. Jeder! Aber natürlich musstest du es sein! Harry Potter, der Propagandaheld der Antitodesserbewegung!"

Kaum, dass Ron es ausgesprochen hatte knallte ihm das Glas seines Gegenübers an den Schädel. Er schrie auf und fiel vom Stuhl. Empörte Schreie hallten durchs Zimmer.

„HARRY!", riefen Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig. Während Hermine ihren Mann auf half versuchte Ginny den ihren davon abzuhalten weiter auf Ron loszugehen.

„Hermine, tu mir einen Gefallen und schaff' dieses Wiesel aus meinem Haus, bevor ich gezwungen bin ihn wegen grober Beleidigung eines Regierungsbeamten festnehmen zu müssen!"

In diesem Moment erhob sich George und ging mit seinem Bruder nach draußen. Rons Schläfe blutete.

„Ich fürchte, wir sind hier nicht länger Willkommen.", sagte Arthur schließlich und schloss sich mit seiner Frau an. „Einen schönen Abend euch allen."

„Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich in dich gefahren?", schimpfte Ginny.

„Du hast ihn eingeladen, nicht ich!", sagte Harry lapidar. Sogleich knallte sie ihm ihre flache Hand mehrmals ins Gesicht. „Verschwinde!"

Jeffrey und Greg sahen sich an. Wenn sie ihren Vater kritisierten, dann duldete sie das normalerweise nicht. Und jetzt verpasste ihre Mutter ihm eine Ohrfeige und sagte „Verschwinde!"??? Hatte sie ihnen immer nur etwas vorgespielt?

Harry lachte sie aus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!" In Ginnys Stimme klang nun Zorn mit.

„Mach nicht so einen Aufstand!"

„Du hast ihn ein Wiesel genannt."

„Tja, der Name verleitet dazu.", sagte Harry.

„Du beleidigst mich, meinen Bruder, meine Eltern …"

Jeffrey erinnerte sich plötzlich an das Phänomen nach dem manche Menschen unter Alkoholeinfluss sagten, was sie wirklich von ihren Mitmenschen hielten. Wenn dies bei Harry zutraf, dann war er ein noch größeres Arschloch, als er angenommen hatte.

Luna beobachtete die Szenerie mit besorgtem Gesicht. Nur Neville aß ein Salzstäbchen nach dem anderen – als sei das hier doch eine wirklich spannende Theateraufführung, in die er da hineingeraten war.

„Du willst mich wegen einer Bagatelle verlassen? Das traust du dir eh nicht!", meinte Harry.

„Wer sagt denn bitte schön, dass ich gehe? Morgen Früh will ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen!"

„Und wenn ich nicht mitmache?"

„Dann sorge ich dafür!", sagte Ginny strikt. Harry nickte und verlies das Zimmer. Sie hörten wie er nach oben ging.

Ginny ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und schloss die Augen. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab, damit niemand ihre Tränen sah. Jeffrey setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Er hat es sicherlich nicht so gemeint. Er hat Getrunken …", wollte Orland selbst jetzt noch seinen Vater verteidigen.

„Ach, halt doch dein Maul!", ging Gregory seinen Bruder an. „Du weißt genau, dass er es so gemeint hat! Und es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal!"

Sie schwiegen sich daraufhin an. Nur Nevilles Appetit auf Salzstangen schien die ganze Hektik keinen Abbruch getan zu haben.

„Wird dir davon nicht schlecht?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich habe einen robusten Magen, mach dir darum keine Sorgen!", meinte Neville. „Aber eines muss ich euch lassen: Hier wird einem nie langweilig!" Er erhob sich und ging zu Ginny und umarmte sie so herzlich, wie es sonst nur ihr Bruder tat.

„Wir machen dann mal los. Jeff, vergiss nicht, was wir ausgemacht haben."

„Ganz sicher nicht.", sagte Jeffrey und schüttelte Neville und Luna die Hand.

„Und Ginerva, wenn Harry Ärger macht, sag mir bescheid, dann leg' ich ihm eine Teufelschlinge unters Kopfkissen."

„Nev!" Luna schlug ihm empört auf den Arm.

„Na gut, keine Teufelschlinge." Neville zwinkerte Ginny aufmunternd zu.

„Du bist hier immer willkommen.", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Jeffrey begleitete Neville und Luna bis zur Tür und verabschiedete die Beiden. Danach räumte er mit Greg und Orland das Wohnzimmer und die Küche auf. Ihre Mutter jedoch saß die ganze Zeit noch auf jenem Stuhl und grübelte. Schließlich konnte Jeffrey ihr nicht länger dabei zusehen und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Mom, das hast du richtig gemacht.", sagte Jeffrey aufrichtig.

„Vielleicht hat er aber Recht. Ich und Hermine wollten es immer erzwingen, dass sie sich wieder vertragen, aber …"

„Nein, nein! Lass dir das nicht von ihm einreden!", wandte Jeffrey sofort ein. „Er hat uns alle immer wie ein Stück Scheiße behandelt. Das Einzige wofür sich Harry interessiert ist seine Arbeit, von der wir alle wissen, dass sie nicht besonders sauber ist. Du hast dir das viel zu lange von ihm gefallen lassen."

„Es war nicht immer so, Jeffrey.", sagte Ginny mit hoher Stimme. Sie schien wieder den Tränen nahe. „Ich habe ihn einmal geliebt."

„Und hat er dich denn jemals geliebt?" Jeffrey wusste, dass es hart war, aber er musste das fragen. Es gab immer so viel Ungewissheit, wenn sie über Harry sprachen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres jüngsten Sohnes und weinte hemmungslos. Er strich seiner Mutter über den Kopf und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch sie lies ihren Tränen noch lange Zeit freien lauf.

Und Jeffrey wusste, dass er Harry irgendwann all das heimzahlen würde, was er ihr und ihrer Familie angetan hatte. Alles würde er zurückzahlen. Restlos!


End file.
